


Hangry

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluffy, Hangry, Happy Ending, M/M, Migraine, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Temper, angry, fight, howell - Freeform, lester - Freeform, phanfic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: Phil was one of those people who got hangry when hungry. Dan occasionally got a bit antsy when hungry, as he usually received headaches but he had never had a full blown tantrum. Phil, on the other hand would make a scene and leave Dan red faced and mortified whilst waiting in line of a sandwich shop. 
Thank you to my wonderful Beta Cass and my busy bee beta El who's been MIA for a few hours whilst I wrote and Cass betaed. Love you guys <3





	

Frankly, he was tired of this shit. Carrying around candy bars for when the other got snappy, having to cook because the other was being a little brat. He was sick of being snapped at when he'd done absolutely nothing wrong.

Phil was one of those people who got hangry when hungry. Dan occasionally got a bit antsy when he hadn’t eaten in awhile, as he usually received headaches but he had never had a full blown tantrum. Phil, on the other hand would make a scene leaving Dan red faced and mortified whilst waiting in the line of a sandwich shop. 

They'd had a long day, to be fair. They'd gotten up at eight to leave for a meeting, did a few collabs around London, got called in to BBC for a Christmas special offer, and then went to the mall for Christmas shopping. Phil had slowly become more stoic and short tempered, whilst Dan's head was becoming mind numbingly split by a migraine.

All Dan had done was ask Phil to stop tapping his foot while he was looking for a book for his mum. Every tap seemed like a bomb going off in his head, and he was becoming more and more sick to his stomach as the night went on. He hadn't even said it with any attitude, just a soft plea. 

"Stop tapping Phil, stop humming Phil, stop breathing Phil it's annoying. What else would you like? I just want to go eat and then go home." Phil retorts, his voice getting louder. Dan, emotional and in pain, sniffles and shakes his head, looking down at the floor whilst heading in the direction of the food court. Why did Phil have to make a scene while so many people were watching?

Dan immediately gets in line at Day Thai and orders for the both of them, and finds Phil at a table toward the doors, arms crossed. 

Dan sets the food down in front of Phil, sipping at his drink and pushing his food around with the loss of appetite. He knew it wouldn't be long until the migraine hit it's peak and if he couldn't get to bed, he would most likely be sick. As home was about a half hour away, he was sadly aware getting to sleep in time would be highly unlikely.

Phil slowly picked up conversation, scarfing down his noodles with haste and nervously watching as Dan became increasingly pale and pained looking. Phil didn't question when Dan suddenly stood up and ran to the toilets, instead following quickly and guiltily. He knew he was a pain in the ass as well as the head in this case, and comforted Dan as he cries in pain into the toilet bowl. 

When he’s able to pry Dan away from the toilet without the younger retching, he fetches a bag and calls a cab, carefully guiding his boyfriend until they were safe in the cab where Dan could lean and lay on Phil in the darkness. 

A mere few minutes into the ride home, Dan was asleep across Phil's lap, who was left to begrudgingly wake the boy when they arrive. 

"Phil my head still hurts." He whimpers detachedly, climbing the steps into the flat, and into Dan's room, the darker of the two. Dan lays on his bed for a while, grinning with his eyes shut when Phil begins to undress him for bed. “Getting a sick man naked Phil? New low for you.” He breathes with a smirk.

Phil flicks him lightly on the shoulder, a matching grin on his face as he gets comfortable. "I'm sorry for being a prick tonight." Phil says once he's settled. "I knew you didn't feel good and I was an ass and threw a fit in the store." Phil moves around to spoon Dan, but Dan turns to face Phil in the embrace.

"I love you, so I put up with it." Dan murmurs, slowly drifting off into sleep. 

Phil's lips quirk up in a small smile, and he places a kiss on Dan's hair. "I love you too Dan."


End file.
